The Sword of the Goddess
by Coolartist1110
Summary: This is the story of a quest of Link that is supposed to take place about right after Ocarina of Time right after Link grows up.


Prologue-

"Time is running out, Hylia! We must act quickly, or the world shall be destroyed!" The Goddess Ellen told her sister, Hylia. There was a dark force coming towards them, and if that force took over Ellen, the Sacred Realm of Hyrule would be destroyed. The only way Ellen could stop this was to give up her physical form, and become an object of mystical power.

"Ellen, no! We will find another way! Don't do it!" Hylia shrieked. She did not want to lose her sister.

"I must. Goodbye, Hylia!" Ellen called. Those were here final words, as she now transformed into the sword of the goddess, which can only be wielded by someone with the Triforce of Courage.

"Ellen!" Hylia wept. She mourned for her sister. Hylia managed to escape the temple she was in, and she separated that temple from were it was. Where the temple ended up was where Hyrule was going to be formed.

Link, the hero of time, awoke from his slumber. He had a dream that there was a gorgeous goddess that told him to get a sword, but Link could not decipher the dream. Suddenly, Link saw a golden triangle glow on the back of his hand. He had heard the legend, for he knew he was the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Its mystic power led him to a girl in Hyrule Castle.

"Who are you, sir? How did you get into the castle?" the girl asked. She then examined his face. "You seem familiar somehow. What is your name?" she said. Link told her his name was Link. "While I do not know your name, I sense you have the Triforce. As do I. I have the Triforce of Wisdom, and I am also the descendant of Hylia, the goddess," she explained. "My name is Zelda,"

Zelda explained that Link must go to the Temple of the Goddess and obtain the Sword of the Goddess. For it had mystic powers unknown to him. Link then set off on his journey. Along the way, he met a mysterious spirit.

"Link, I am the guardian of the Sword of the Goddess," The spirit told him. "I am here to guide you on your quest. I shall give up my spiritual form so I may help you," With that, the spirit turned into a fairy (that looked just like Navi in design). The fairy was pink and told Link where to go.

After a long and perilous journey, Link finally made it to the temple. The pink fairy instructed him to pull out the sword in the pedestal. Link followed instructions and pulled out the sword. This weapon was a purple blade with a pink handle, and it glowed with red light. The red light then went onto Link, as if scanning him. Then that red light shaped itself into a form that looked very similar to Link. Suddenly, a girl form of Link appeared from the red light, with the same blade.

"Link, with the power of the Sword of the Goddess, you have allowed yourself to split into 2 beings, a girl and a boy. I am your girl half, and I am ready to fight!" Link's Girl Half said. "My name is Liana," Link and Liana left the temple, only to find chaos. Dark clouds fell on the castle, and monsters came out of nowhere! Link and Liana ventured out and fought all the monsters. When they reached the castle, there was a barrier. Then there was a sudden burst of red light, and the barrier was destroyed.

"Help!" Zelda screamed from inside the castle. Link and Liana went inside, only to find Zelda in a cage, and a strange man. He was tall, with orange hair covering half his face. His eyes were filled with chaos and he was wearing a tunic of black. This person was almost pure evil.

"Ah, so 2 little children come by to visit me. How sweet. I am Lord Shmeko of Darkness," Shmeko said. Both Link and Liana could tell that this person was not the true form of Shmeko, but a normal man possessed by him. "Well, children. It seems you are in need of playtime. Don't worry, I'll give you playtime," Shmeko taunted. He sent black lightning onto Link, sending him backwards.

"Link! I'll defeat him!" Liana yelled. She tried to hit him with her sword, but Shmeko dodged every attack.

"I don't like this body anymore. I have a new host I'd like to try out. He's lying on the ground right over there," Shmeko gleefully said. Liana knew he was talking about Link. Liana tried to stop him, but it failed. The spirit of Shmeko came out of the body and went inside Link. Link's body slowly floated up, and a dark sphere surrounded him. The dark sphere went inside of Link, and then he went back onto the ground.

"Link! Are you ok? Speak to me!" Liana yelled. She saw Link's green tunic transforming to black, and the Sword of the Goddess turned into the Chaos Sword. The Chaos Sword was black and grey light came from it. Then, Link's body rose up off of the floor, eyes closed. "Link? Is that you?" Liana questioned. Link's eyes opened to reveal only black.

"Oh, no. I am sorry, dear Liana, but I have taken over your male half!" Link's body yelled in Shmeko's voice. He takes out the Chaos Sword and tries to attack Liana. Liana quickly takes out her shield and blocks the attacks. "Foolish girl! You cannot defeat me! I am just as powerful as you!" Shmeko taunted. Out of pure rage, Liana jumped at him and hit him with the Sword of the Goddess. "Agh!" Shmeko moaned. He quickly got out the Chaos Sword and attacked Liana. The 2 were fighting a 1 on 1 sword battle. "You can't win!" Shmeko told Liana, as he was about to be defeated.

"I'm afraid I just did!" Liana goes inside of Link, sending Shmeko out, and once again combining Link as 1 person. With the blades of light and darkness combined, he had created the Master Sword.

"Now, Shmeko! I shall defeat you!" Link cried, and finished him off. He freed Zelda, and with his new power went to the rest of Hyrule, off on another quest.


End file.
